A Species Not Worthy
A Species Not Worthy is the Scion Convergence-centric plot branch of Battlezone II's storyline that follows immediately on from the ISDF Campaign and is mutually exclusive with A Battle Royale. Transformation Yelena Shabayev makes good on her promise to give Cooke the truth, and reveals to him the origin of the Scion species. In the late 1960s, towards the tail end of the Biometal War, an experiment run by the NSDF transformed the Black Dog Squadron into human-biometal hybrids they initially named "Furies", after similar technology developed by the Cthonians (the same name would later be used by the CCA for a similar technology). These early Scions eventually rebelled, and fled NSDF custody to escape to a distant solar system, where they discovered elements of Cthonian culture. They used this to reform themselves as the Scion Convergence, led by the former NSDF Commander Frank Burns, with the goal of colonising the Dark Planet and introducing humankind to the Cthonian culture and technology. The Dark Planet, however, was not habitable to the Scions at the time. Amongst the Cthonian technology found in their new star system, the Scions discovered three massive devices called Alchemators, capable of transforming the Dark Planet into a replica of their new home, Core. Unfortunately, with the crystals that power each Alchemator stolen by the ISDF and hidden on Mire, the Scions have no choice but to continue fighting until they are re-captured. Cooke is soon transformed into a Scion through the same process that transformed Shabayev; to give him a chance to get used to his new form and Scion technology, Shabayev gives him a brief tour of a Scion base while they await word from the squad transporting one of the recently-liberated crystals. She introduces him to power lungs, which provide greater power reliability, and the ability to morph his craft. She has him upgrade the Kiln to a Forge and prepare for Delta Wing's arrival. When Delta Wing eventually arrive, Shabayev sends Cooke out to meet them. After fighting off an ambush, Cooke is tasked with escorting their Hauler to a dust-off site. When a landslide blocks their intended route, Shabayev grows suspicious; geological data suggested the area should be perfectly stable. Cooke investigates on foot, and on the other side finds an escaping Scion ship with unfamiliar green markings. Shabayev concludes that the landslide probably wasn't natural, and asks Cooke to find an alternate route. Epsilon Wing receive the crystal with little further incident. Investigation by the Scions revealed the landslide was too precise for a natural occurrence, but the initial blaming of the ISDF was called into question when used Scion charges were found nearby. Ambush Burns' situation is progressing well, and he promises to share the full extent of his plans with Cooke as soon as he gets the chance. With one crystal back in their possession, the Scions prepare to reconnect it with the Alchemator to activate the device. Unfortunately, the ISDF now control that as well, and have a large base built up around it. This means the Scions must capture the base intact, and to do so they will have to remain undetected. Shabayev has Cooke set up a base and build a Jammer at a nearby staging point, all the while making sure that any reports of their discovery never make it back to the base around the Alchemator. Once the forces are assembled around the staging point, Cooke drives towards the enemy base in the hopes of attracting a pursuit; luckily, all of the base's defences follow him straight into the ambush, leaving the base defended only by static emplacements. Using Archers, Cooke quickly resolves this problem by destroying the base's Power Generators. With the base under Scion control, the Alchemator can be activated and the transformation process can be set in motion. The power crystal for the Bane alchemator was found also inside the base. Crystals With two crystals in their possession, the Scions are already preparing for the transformation; Burns has already given data on Core to Scion researchers and scientists so they can program the Alchemators. However, the ISDF are preparing to remove the last power crystal from Mire; the Scions must strike while it is still within their grasp. Cooke is deployed while the Scions still do not have a location for the ISDF's Beatrice Base, so Alpha Wing are sent out to sweep the area in an attempt to find it. Eventually, Alpha Wing succeed in finding the base, but are spotted in doing so and destroyed. Using this information, Cooke is able to neutralise the base's defences and recover the power crystal for the Rend alchemator. As the Scion fleet moves towards Rend, the ISDF fleet remains in pursuit. Reports of friendly-fire incidents among Scion units, as well as Scion units with non-standard markings, seem to be increasing. Escort The Scions land on Rend to deliver the power crystal to its alchemator. They are unable to locate any scrap veins nearby, however, so Cooke is left with a limited guard to escort the Hauler. As the Hauler escort progresses, they are met by another wing of Scion scouts who inform them an ISDF blockade is ahead. They ask him to follow them through a safe route, but turn out to be a group of Scion Rebels intent on leading him into exactly the blockade they claim to be avoiding. Ignoring the warning the wing presents causes them to attack Cooke's column as they travel through the pass. Once Cooke reaches the alchemator with the crystal, another much larger wing of rebels consisting of twelve Warriors and three Maulers appears, destroying the Hauler and confiscating the crystal. The rebels do not wish to return to the solar system to live amongst humans, remembering all too well the events that led to their departure; if Core is to die, they would rather die with it. They open fire and most of Cooke's wing is killed, but he manages to escape to a nearby dropship. An Unlikely Rescue While the Scion Convergence is troubled by the rebels, the ISDF appear to be suffering their own rebellion. Henry Manson, apparently having survived the carrier disaster, has formed his own splinter faction christened the AAN Loyalists. With half of the 2nd Fleet defecting to Manson's cause, and the other remaining loyal to Braddock's New Regime, Scion strategists consider the possibility of allying with Manson in an effort to fight their common foes together. With Manson's base on Bane under attack from the Regime, Cooke is sent to reinforce his position and help the Loyalists fend off Braddock's men. Cooke's base soon comes under attack from all sides, preventing him from leaving for long enough to assist Manson. Eventually, Shabayev locates a bridge to the north which Braddock is using to more easily transport his troops; Cooke is sent to destroy both the bridge and any nearby Regime forces, before moving on to Manson's base to bolster its defence. Cooke's assistance ensures an alliance between the Convergence and Loyalists, and Manson promises to make a case for the Scions to the AAN upon their return to Earth. Trivia * Attempting to reach the AAN base before receiving orders to do so triggers a massive assault against it, and the resultant destruction of the Recycler. The AAN Scion intelligence discover that the rebels have in fact been co-operating with Armond Braddock all along, providing him with the missiles he needed to shoot down Shabayev and Pax Kossieh's dropships. They are still in possession of the stolen crystal, and are planning to sell it to Braddock in exchange for biometal; Burns and Manson hatch a plan to take control of the Regime base where the deal will take place using Loyalist units, convincing the rebels into thinking they have been betrayed and taking the crystal back for themselves. Inside the remains of the base, the Scions discover documents that detail Braddock's complete plan; after exterminating the Scions, the New Regime would commandeer all technology and biometal in the system and remove it to Pluto, using the dwarf planet as a staging ground before moving on to Earth. Other documents showed that Braddock had had Voyager II destroyed to prevent reports of his bases on Pluto and the Dark Planet reaching the AAN. Now the Scions possess the final power crystal, they can once again move on the Rend alchemator. Braddock Knowing this is his last chance to stop the Scions, Braddock relocates all New Regime forces to Rend in an attempt to prevent them from activating the alchemator. With launching a direct assault on the Regime base difficulty at best, Shabayev gives Cooke the location of its three biometal pools, to allow him to weaken it before launching a decisive assault. Once these pools are captured, Cooke is able to move on and destroy the Regime base, but even then Braddock refuses to surrender. Cooke is forced to lead an assault on the alchemator, where Braddock and two wingmen are standing guard in Attila walkers. Once Braddock and his wingmen are dead, another wing of Scion forces are able to move in with the crystal and activate the alchemator. Scion Ending Cinematic With all three alchemators powered, they can finally be triggered. Each one projects a beam of energy, which converge and are directed into a wormhole. This beam, emerging from the other side of the wormhole and impacting the Dark Planet, transforms it into a Core, a planet completely inhabitable to the Scions; with a new and stable home, and no longer under the threat of extinction, the Scions are able to bring humankind into a new era of enlightenment. Category:Storyline